Christmas Love
by Inralak
Summary: Naruto does something really special for Sasuke for Christmas, so he decides to treat him. Knowing that words can't convey what he is feeling, so he uses his body. Making the night memorable for the both of them, even though Naruto is wearing a stupid Santa costume. NaruSasu, main pairing. ItaDei, minor pairing. One-shot. AU. OOC.


**Author's Note: So I wanted to get this up on Christmas, buuut, obviously that didn't happen. My family and I were going to the farm that some of my other family own, the place is like 3-4 hours drive, but we broke down an hour into the drive. Then we waited to like an hour until we got towed back home, we had trouble getting into contact with people because only my dad had reception, like only 1 bar, but it was enough. But, when we got home, we left straight away in my brothers car to continue our trip to the farm. So that was my Christmas.  
It's been like 2 days already since the 25th, it's the 27th today in Australia ;) I hope everyone else had a better Christmas then I did and got a lot of presents :D**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Sasuke, NaruSasu. And a little Itachi and Deidara at the end, ItaDei.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Just the story line of this Fic.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, so male on male action. A little swearing. This is smut with some story line to it. OOC. AU.**

 **Please Favourite and Review :) Enjoy!**

 _Italic's: Is voice on the other end of the phone.  
_ **'Bold': Is text message.**

* * *

BANG!

A sudden loud noise startled the raven that was peacefully slumbering in his bed, dreaming of the next sale that was going to be on soon at his favourite clothes store. It was a good dream, damn it! Other people would say otherwise, or tell him to dream about normal things guys his age should dream about, like winning the lottery or running with a hot half naked girl on a beach. Like, it was normal that a man about to turn eighteen was supposed to have wet dreams all the time! Even though for this particular guy, he wouldn't be dreaming about a hot half naked girl, he would be dreaming about a hot half naked man with a toned body at the beach... And they wouldn't be running. Oh no. They would be lying on the beach, the man above him, rubbing his hands all over the ravens body. But it wouldn't be some random man in his dreams, it would be the only man he would let touch him like that, the only man that would give him everything he ever wanted without him even asking for it. Oh god, how much Sasuke loved that man.

But enough about that. The raven sat up in his bed, a little groggy, he hated being woken up at... Looking at the digital clock, seeing that it was one o'clock in the bloody morning! He groaned, lifting his hand to scratch his perfectly black shiny hair, trying to remember what woke him up.

BANG! BANG!

Now he remembered, there was a loud noises coming from down stairs. Fully awake and on alert, dark black eyes still adjusting to the dark, he looked to his left to wake up his one and only from their sleep, to find that no one was there. Great, where did that blond idiot go? Then a thought struck, what if it the noise was made by a person and that person is a burglar or a kidnapper! Now he started to panic.

Throwing off the covers and jumping out of his bed, wearing only boxers and a singlet. Making as little noise as possible, Sasuke looked around the room for something he could use as a weapon. All he would find was a walking stick that he used in the school play a few weeks ago, he was made to play an old man in the play his class was doing for the school festival, it was luck of the draw and he drew the old man, much to his fan club that was totally obsessed with the raven's dismay. Not that he cared much, he didn't want to be in the stupid play anyway. His boyfriend on the other hand got the lead roll as the prince, everyone didn't think the blonde could do it because the man was the class joker, but he blow them all away by charming the whole school and everyone that came and watched the show with his performance, even made the female lead faint a couple of times from too many nose bleeds. Sasuke on the other hand always new his big idiot could do it, no matter how much he seemed not to care, he loved that fool and always believed in him.

He slowly opened his door and tip toed down the hallway, passing his brothers room that was next to his, he looked in for a second to see if the other was awake, but found that he was gone too. More panic flooded into him. Should he call the police!? But what if it was his mother down stairs making tea again, albeit, a little loudly. Then he remembered that his brother was staying at his boyfriend Deidara's house, something about helping him with his art project for University.

Itachi himself was studying psychology, he always was very good at analysing people and their behaviour, always sat back and watched, never picking a side or having bias view's on other people, he saw all sides of a story. The older used to help Sasuke with a lot of his problems, now the younger Uchiha either bottles everything up inside or talks it out with his significant other. Itachi is also studying a major in Visual Arts with his boyfriend, but is doing a Masters in his Psychology. The University allowed it only because the other is a prodigy, only 23 and he is finishing his final year. He could have finished earlier, but he told the University that he felt he didn't know everything he wanted to yet... Though his main reason is that he wanted to stay a little longer with his partner before he took on the long hours of working in the adult world, he only told that part to his brother. Sasuke was totally flabbergasted when his big brother told him that, his stoic, straight faced brother said something so sentimental and poetic that it should be made into a book or a movie.

Itachi and Sasuke look very must the same, but the older is bigger in muscle mass though still looking slim while the younger has a lithe body, Sasuke is strong but people don't think so because of his thin arms and slightly curvy figure. Itachi is taller then his younger brother with sharper features on his face, his eyes as black as the deepest depth of space, long eye lashes and long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes, jet black hair that is pulled back into a pony tail and a parted fringe framing his face. Sasuke's features are younger and not as sharp as his brothers, his eye's are the same black as Itachi's, his hair is shorter and spiky with a parted long fringe, his hair is the same colour but has blue highlights in it. You can tell they are brothers.

A little calmer, Sasuke closed his brothers door and continued walking down the hallway, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs. The house had two levels with a basement and an attic, the bedrooms and one of the bathrooms were upstairs, while the kitchen, lounge room, dinning room, laundry and the second bathroom were downstairs.

He walked half way down the stairs when he heard another bang, but it was from the lounge room and not the kitchen like he first thought. Well, that ruled out the possibility of his mother making a cup of tea. But then another thought hit him, his parents were out for the weekend, on a business trip. How could he forget, that's why he asked his boyfriend to stay over. His parents did know about their relationship, but he didn't want them to be under the same roof when he and his partner were sleeping together in his bedroom. It was so weird, maybe his parents would think that they were doing some not so PG rated stuff in the room, alone, in the dark. Not that he asked the other over so they could do that kind of stuff, they were just studying and went to bed early because they were very tired. No touching what so ever! It did slightly annoy Sasuke, that his idiot boyfriend would be a gentleman sometimes and not do anything to him. And Sasuke will be damned if he asked the blonde to do that kind of stuff to him, he has his pride after all! He is an Uchiha!

Oh, how he loved that blonde. They had been dating for three years now, but they had been best friends since they were in diaper's. They where total opposites, the other was like the Sun, always bright and happy with a big smile plastered on his face and Sasuke was like the Moon, shining everyone with its sublet glow and brilliance, with a cold exterior everyone thought was cool and untouchable. The other had the kindest sky blue eyes, that sparkled with curiosity of the World and the Universe, he had a thirst for travel and learning everything he can in a hands on experience. His favourite colour is orange, his favourite animal or amphibian is a frog and his above all favourite food is ramen, the guy would eat that for every meal if Sasuke didn't make him eat healthier foods. The name of his one and only love is Naruto Uzumaki, who at the currant moment has vanished and is making Sasuke very nervous.

He travelled down the rest of the steps as quietly as he could, since he lived in this house since he was a kid, he knew every creek of wood and avoided them. He then heard a jingle and bells ringing, as well as rustling and paper being cut. Now he was really confused. What was with those sounds?

Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked into the lounge room that was left to the stairs, holding the walking stick up, ready to swing if necessary. What he saw took his breath away. There was a big Christmas tree in the corner of the room right next to the TV and window, little fairy lights shone on the branches, wrapped around the tree, there was also tinsel, candy canes, decorations of bells and little fake present boxes, and when he looked closer he could see pictures in small frames hanging from the branches of his family and some had just his parents or just his brother with Deidara or pictures of him when he was baby, playing with his brother or in the bath tub, that one made him blush, there was a family picture of them all sitting on a picnic blanket. But the one he loved the most was a picture of him and Naruto standing on the edge of a cliff, the sun setting, the sky was clear, it was a picture that the blonde took, setting his camera up so it was on a tripod and gave him a few seconds to get to Sasuke's side, that was when Naruto asked Sasuke if he would date him, the expression on the ravens face was of happy shock and the look on the others face was of pure love and adoration for him. Naruto had actually filmed that moment and must have got that frame of it and hung it up. There were other pictures of him and the blonde, Naruto insisted that he capture every moment that he and Sasuke had together.

This made no sense, why was there a Christmas tree in his lounge room and why did it have pictures of him, his family and Naruto? Then he saw some movement from the corner of his eye, he looked and what he saw shocked him into stillness, eyes widening in shock. It was his missing boyfriend, dressed up in a Santa costume, he didn't have the white beard or long hair, but he did have the hat covering his spiky blonde locks, the big red coat and baggy red pants, as well as the black boots, but no gloves. The dressed up Naruto was putting presents under the tree, big and small ones. Sasuke was so shock that the walking stick slipped from his hands and fell to the wooden floor with a clang. The blonde froze and turned around, beautiful blue eyes wide as they landed on the raven standing at the door way.

There was silences for awhile, the look in the blonde's eyes changing from shock into a sheepish look. The first to break the seemingly endless silence was Sasuke.

"N-Naruto. What are you doing?" He asked, his initial shock turning into annoyed curiosity. The raven crossed his arms in an intimidating way and raising one eyebrow in a questioning look.

Naruto shuffled a little on his feet. "Ahh, you see Sasuke... I was... I am... Putting up a Christmas tree." He looked down in embarrassment, he really wanted to surprise his boyfriend. The blonde had been planning this for awhile, getting the tree and decorations ready, he looked through the pictures he had of him and Sasuke, he even went as far as asking Itachi if he could look through some of the Uchiha family picture books, printing them all at the right size and buying little frames to hang them up on the tree.

"Yeah, I can see that. But, why are you doing it?"

Naruto gathered his resolve and lifted his head up high and looked at the one he loved with all the passion and determination in the world. "I wanted to make this Christmas special for you. I wanted you to have fun, even though your parents are away at the moment. I wanted to show you how much I love and care about you, Sasuke. That's why I'm doing this."

Sasuke was taken aback by that statement, his heart warmed and he felt it melt into liquid at this man's words. Sasuke, not being a man of many words or saying his feelings out loud, walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the others neck. Naruto dropped the present he was holding, thankful that there was nothing breakable in there, snaked his arms around the ravens hips, pulling him closer. Sasuke leaned up and pressed his lips to Naruto's in a warm kiss.

They pulled back and the blonde gave him one of his big smiles that simply took Sasuke's breath away. "Thank you, Naruto." The raven leaned in for another kiss, that got a bit hotter this time. One of Naruto's hands moved up to grab a handful of the ravens hair, making him turn his head to deepen the kiss even more. Then a sly tongue came out of the blonde's mouth, gliding across Sasuke's soft bottom lip, asking for entrance that the other complied to. His hot muscle went right into the ravens warm awaiting mouth as soon as he parted his lips, exploring everywhere he could, moving the tip of his tongue over the top of the ravens mouth making him moan.

They pulled back for some much needed air, just looking at each other in the eyes. As soon as they had enough air, they attached themselves to each other again, this time the kiss getting hotter. Suddenly the Santa costume was getting too hot and Naruto wanted to get it off as soon as possibly, along with ravens little amount of clothes.

Naruto started to push Sasuke back towards the stairs, the raven didn't protest and just followed the others silent commands. They stumbled up the stairs still connected, if they weren't kissing then they were moving their hands all over each others bodies.

Reaching the top, Naruto pushed Sasuke into the wall of the hallway and grabbed both the ravens thighs and lifted them off the ground. Sasuke made a noise of shock inside the blonde's mouth, being forced to wrap his legs around Naruto's hips and tighten his hold around the others neck.

Naruto pulled away from the lips he loved so much and placed light kisses across Sasuke's face to his ear, licking the shell and blowing a hot breath, making the raven shiver. "I'm going to make love to you now, Sasuke, good and hard. And you're going to enjoy every minute of it."

Sasuke moaned at the deep husky voice the other was using, it set the blood in his veins on fire. He thrust his hips forward into Naruto's, both men groaned at the fiction that small movement created.

"Not out here though." He sucked in a breath as the blonde started sucking and biting the skin on his neck. "Go in to the room."

"You just love bossing me around, don't you." Naruto said. Sasuke could feel the smirk that the other had on his face, since the blonde's lips were now lightly perking his collar bone. "Well, hold on."

"W-what?" Sasuke trailed off as the blonde idiot grabbed his arse to get a better hold and to make sure the raven doesn't fall and continued down the hallway with the now really red faced raven to the bedroom.

Fumbling with the door handle, Naruto leaned the other against the door for support. Sasuke held onto the blonde with all his strength. He could not understand how Naruto could do all this embarrassing stuff and not think twice about it.

Getting the door open, Naruto marched into the room after closing the door and fell straight onto the bed, not wanting to let go of Sasuke yet. He slipped his hand up the ravens singlet, feeling that pale skin that he loved so much. The blonde took his time, slowly gliding up, while grinding their clothed erections together.

Sasuke gasped when the others wondering hands reached his pink nipples, a high pitch moan escaped his mouth. He let the blonde man above him take his the thin singlet off, blushing at the hungry look on Naruto's face as he looked Sasuke up and down.

"God, I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said in a low whisper, making the ravens heart beat speed up. Then the blonde bent his head to give Sasuke a tender kiss, leaving the other breathless. Pulling away Naruto kissed and licked down the paler man's neck, sucking on his collar bone making sure to leave a mark, then reaching the place he was looking for. Naruto lightly grazed his tongue over one of Sasuke's nipples, who moaned arching his back into the touch, silently telling the blonde to continue.

Naruto started licking and sucking until Sasuke's nipple was all red, he lightly bit down on the hardened nub before licking in apology, then going over to the other and giving it the same treatment. By the end the raven was a panting mess, hand buried in bright blonde locks as Naruto continued down. Tongue moving over the ravens sensitive skin, tracing all the dips and curves of his abs.

Sasuke reached his hands down so he could take off his boxers, he couldn't take it any-more. He wanted, no, needed to relieve some tension down there. But let out an annoyed sound when the blonde stopped him, looking down at the smirking face of the one he loved, impatience written in those erotic black eyes.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled out, having enough of this slow pace. He did love it when the blonde drew out their love making with all different kinds of foreplay, but not this time. They hadn't done it in a long time and the biggest reason he asked the other over tonight was so he could be fucked into this bed. But Naruto withheld that from him, making his frustration rise. The idiot went to sleep straight away, while Sasuke stayed up staring at the those handsome features, lust written clearly in his eyes. He just couldn't take it any-more! "Hurry up! I need you!"

Naruto was a little shocked by the ravens word, usually it would take a lot more to make the other start begging for him. Well, they hadn't had sex in awhile, but he just wanted to slow down the pace a little. They used to do it a couple times a week, they would even do it a few times in one day. Naruto just didn't want to tire his love out too much, though he can see that it had the opposite effect on the raven, he'd pushed Sasuke past his limits. Seeing now that he held back too much and he knew that Sasuke wasn't one to ask for the blonde to relieve his frustrations, no matter what. That got him thinking.

The ravens guard instantly went up when he saw the mischievous and playful look in the blonde's shining blue eye's. He was thinking something evil again, putting Sasuke on edge, but at the same time exciting him.

"How many time did you do it, Sasuke?"

The question confused Sasuke for a bit, looking at the other wondering what he meant. "What?"

"Masturbate. How many times did you do it all this time that I didn't take you?" The perverted look on Naruto's face made Sasuke blush twenty times darker.

"W-what..? H-how..? Y-you..." He couldn't understand why Naruto was asking him this and it was so embarrassing. How could this idiot figure him out so quickly?! "I'm not telling you."

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't you want me..." Naruto trailed off as he bent his head to lick the wet patch on the ravens boxers, then palming Sasuke's hard cock over the fabric. "...to continue."

Naruto had him. He knew what Sasuke wanted and he was willing to hold that back to get the answer he seeks. Damn that sneaky blonde! If the raven had the strength in his arms, he would definitely punch the smug look off that stupid face, but the hand over his erection had sapped it all out of his body. Leaving him weak and moaning, completely at the mercy of the man above him still wearing that ridiculous Santa costume.

" Three time's... a day." He looked away, totally embarrassed.

"Mmmm." Naruto kissed the ravens pale stomach, for some reason Sasuke's answer turned him on even more. "How did you do it?"

The raven looked back into those wonderful sky blue eye's, looking shocked that the blonde asked him such a question after making him answering to that other stupid question. "There is no way in hell I am telling you!"

"Then show me." Naruto licked his lips, watching as anger was replaced with lust, then was quickly pushed away as an incredulous look pass through those beautiful black eyes.

"No."

"How about making it my Christmas present?"

"No."

"Then, I won't touch you any-more." He withdrew his hands and sat back a little, giving the other no choice but to comply. Sasuke knew he could just say no again, but he didn't want to pass this up, he needed the other inside him so badly.

"Fine!" Sasuke moved back so he was more comfortable on the pillows. He looked Naruto straight in the eye, since the blonde was making him do this he was going to make the other crazy watching him. "You can't touch me until I tell you to."

Naruto was about to protest to that, but the raven would have none of that, he grabbed the blonde's crotch to silence him. A hiss paced through Naruto's teeth, he was kind of regretting what he said, he wanted so badly to touch Sasuke.

The raven lifted one of his hands to tweak his already red and perky nipples, a moan slipped past his swollen lips. The other hand pulled down his boxers, releasing his erection from the confines of the fabric, sighing in relief. He teased the tip a little before grabbing hold and stroking himself up and down. Moans and groans came from his throat, his eyes still locked on Naruto's, imagining that it was the blonde's hand that was doing this to him. That was how he always did it, the only way he could get off was when he imagined Naruto doing this to him.

Said blonde's hands twitched with the need to touch the other, he could barely hold back when those marvellous sounds escaped the raven. His cloths were getting way too hot, he took off the boots and socks, then removed the fluffy red jacket, the hat fell off ages ago, he unbuttoned his white shirt. "Fuck, Sasuke. You're so perfect."

Sasuke loved the sight before him, he could see that tan chest and very noticeable abs and pecks, the blonde's skin had a sheen of sweat making the ravens mouth water, he just wanted to lick those muscles. Naruto wasn't a body builder or anything, he just loved playing sports and when he hit puberty his body filled out quite nicely, he had just the right amount of muscle.

"No touching, remember." Sasuke was the one smirking now, he knew Naruto could take control any moment now, but the blonde was too much of a gentleman, well, until he was pushed past his limits, then he would become a total beast and Sasuke loved both sides.

Sasuke moved his hand down a little, teasing his hole. Then he reached over to the bedside table and opened the top draw to get out the ocean smelling lube in there. It was half used, but Naruto had never seen that one before, he guessed the raven wasn't lying when he said that he did it three times a day. The raven poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, then he pulled his boxes all the way off, he wanted the blonde to see this. His goal was to make Naruto pay for not giving him what he wanted for so long. Using the other hand he parted his arse cheeks and trailing the hand covered in lube to his exposed hole, spreading his legs wider to give the blonde a better view. Sasuke pushed one finger in straight away, moaning a little, he was used to it by now that it wasn't uncomfortable any-more. Thrusting that one finger in and out a couple of times, curling his finger to stretch himself a little more, then put another finger in. It didn't hurt yet, but he didn't really wait till he adjusted properly before he shoved the third and final lubed finger in. The look that the blonde was giving him was diving him crazy, Naruto looked ready to pounce on him.

"Ahn!" The raven moaned out loudly when he hit his prostate dead on. He started to move faster, moans started to turn into low screams, hips bucking, his other hand came back up to stroke his hard member. Finally closing his eyes, he fell into the bliss as his orgasm approached. "N-Naruto! Shit, ah! Ahh!"

"You're so sexy Sasuke. So erotic. You're driving me crazy." The raven opened his eyes to see Naruto stroking himself, Sasuke gave a satisfied cheer in his head, finally making the other lose it. Naruto groaned, he just wanted to bury himself in that warm heat, but he said he wouldn't touch Sasuke, and he always kept his word.

Sasuke couldn't take it any-more, he needed Naruto in him right now. He sat up after pulling his finger's out, then he pushed Naruto down on the bed and sat on top of him. The raven grabbed the blonde's cock and moved his hand, using the little lube that was still on his hand and the other's pre-cum to coat his length. Then he moved his arse to hover above the hardened flesh he wanted inside him so much. "Damn it, Naruto. I can't take it any-more."

Naruto groan as the raven pushed down on his cock all the way in one movement. Sasuke moaned and wanted to start moving straight away, but the blonde held his hips still.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, so wait till you adjust." What the blonde said was completely reasonable, they both knew how well endowed the blonde is, but Sasuke could not wait any-more, he'd been deprived for so long and he was going to take it back right now.

"I've waiting so long for this, for fuck sakes! I need you to fuck me right now! You left me high and dry for too long and I need you! I need your cock! I need your everything!" Sasuke knew he sounded desperate and he hated it, but he needed the other like he needed air.

Naruto lost it when he heard those words and the pleading in the ravens voice. He lifted Sasuke's hips and dropped him down hard while at the same time thrusting up, the raven screamed his pleasure. He tried to help, straining his legs to lift himself, but it soon became useless. Naruto was hitting his prostrate hard every time, he became limp, holding on the blonde's shoulders, digging his nails into that tan flesh.

"You're so hot!" Naruto pushed Sasuke back down on the bed, thrusting in and out of that warm, tight heat. He kissed the raven with everything he had.

Sasuke tried to participate in the passionate kiss that the blonde was giving him, but he was slowly losing it. He couldn't do anything at this point but moan and scream, he was finally getting what he wanted after so long. So Naruto moved down to the ravens throat and busied himself with marking his love, so everyone would know who Sasuke belonged to. The raven was getting close, but he needed more. "AHHH! NARUTO! HARDER, PLEASE!"

"Fuck yes!" The blonde moved faster and harder, spreading Sasuke's legs further apart. Moving down he bit on the soft pale skin of the ravens thighs, sucking and biting, leaving as many marks as he could, while still pounding into his lover.

The room was filled with moans, groans and screams as well as the sound of skin hitting skin and the sounds of Naruto moving in and out of the raven. It was so erotic, so hot, that they were both nearing their end.

Naruto let go of one of Sasuke's legs and started moving his hand up and down the ravens cock in time with his thrusts.

"Ah... Hah... AHN!" Sasuke was scratching at the blonde's back with his head thrown back and pressing his chest into the tanner one moving above him. "N-Naruto, I'm... I need to... Hah!"

Naruto kissed him tenderly, looking down at him with more love and affection then Sasuke could take, he was already so full of the blonde, that he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Then come for me, my love." The blonde said, not letting up on the brutal pace he had. Watching in marvel and lust as the other came undone under him.

"AHHH! NARUTO!" Sasuke fell into that pleasurable pit that had been calling him this whole time and let himself unravel in the arms of the man he loved. He came with the full force of pent up frustration and need, spraying his and Naruto's stomach's with his cum.

The blonde came not long after his raven, the look on the other's face and the clenching heat around him tightening as Sasuke had come. He whispered Sasuke's name as his own load sprayed into the waiting hole.

They both bathed in the euphoric feeling of their orgasm's. Naruto still thrusting as the raven milked him of everything he had to give.

Placing a gentle kiss on the exhausted and satisfied ravens forehead, he pulled out and lay down next to his love. Turning to look at Sasuke, he wrapped his arms around him after taking off his white button up and cleaning them both off, pulling the others back to his chest, spooning the raven.

Sasuke didn't struggle as the blonde arranged him to get comfortable, he was just so happy and satisfied and just wanted to go to sleep. "Thank you, Naruto." He said in a very soft voice, the blonde barely catching it and smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke. Merry Christmas." He whispered, placing light butterfly kisses on the back of the ravens neck.

"Merry Christmas, Idiot." Sasuke's eyes became hard to keep open, the feel of the arms around him making him feel safe and the gentle caresses lulling him into sleep. Naruto following him soon after.

Itachi arrived home around ten in the morning on Christmas day, he promised his brother that he would be home to celebrate Christmas with him so he wasn't alone. Though it was hard to get away from Deidara, the other didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't leave his brother alone on Christmas and his love knew that he had to leave. Deidara had to spend Christmas with his family, so he couldn't come with the older Uchiha, though he did put a fight.

"Sasuke, I'm home." No answer, usually his brother would come barrelling down the stairs to welcome his brother home. Itachi walked up the stairs, he put his bag in his room, then walked over to his younger brothers room. He knocked, but still got no reply. "Sasuke, I'm coming it."

Itachi just assumed that Sasuke stayed up all night studying and is just sleeping in. But he went inside his brother's room to make sure that he was alright. Stepping into the room, he looked at the bed and was completely shocked at what he saw. His little brother was naked curled up in the arms of the younger's best friend, Naruto.

Itachi knew about their relationship, but he didn't think they had progressed into a physical relationship, even though they had been going out for three years now. He was so shocked, no matter how much he like Naruto, being as he also grew up with the blonde and they were close friends, but the bond between his younger brother and the man that had his arms around Sasuke was strong. Nothing he had ever seen before. It's just that, no matter how much he didn't mind their relationship, he still never want to see this.

Turning around, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, quietly. The older Uchiha walked into his own room, picked up his phone, he needed to talk to Deidara. Talking to the other was the only way he would calm himself down and he didn't want his little brother to think that he was acting weird or avoiding him, because he was feeling a bit weird at seeing his baby brother like that. He always wanted to keep the image of the cute, little innocent child that came up to him every day to ask him if he wanted to play.

He would just have to accept that his brother was growing up. The other wouldn't come to him with his problems any-more and it did sadden him and make him feel a bit lonely, but he knows that he can't keep Sasuke all to himself.

Dialling his boyfriends number, he braced himself for seeing his brother again, hopefully clothed. He was happy for them and all, but he couldn't help the protective feel that came over him whenever it came to his little brother and his family.

Deidara picked up the call. _"Hey, Itachi! I miss you so much! Come back."_

Itachi chuckled at his boyfriends over the top reaction. "Miss me that much. I will see you later." He assured.

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, it sounded like the other was lying down on his bed, Itachi did the same and laid down on his own bed.

" _You know I do. How dare you leave me alone with my family, you know how crazy they are and its hard to concentrate... I still hurt a little. It's all your fault!"_

"That's hardly my fault. You asked for it. I specifically remember you telling me to go 'hard and fast' and 'not to stop'." He knew talking to his boyfriend would help him get over the shock of what he saw. Deidara just had that effect on him, calming him whenever he heard the other's voice, but what he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the long haired blonde and just bury his face in that lovely neck he loved to suck and bit. His voice going deeper and huskier. "Don't worry, next time I'll go a little slower and take my time enjoying myself as I watch you losing your mind."

Itachi heard a moan come from the phone, smiling in satisfaction. _"Ah, you're so unfair, Itachi! I'm hard now, what are you going to do about it!?"_

"Sorry, love. I can't leave, I have to stop the spiky haired boy from attacking my brother again. You'll have to take care of it yourself." His voice took on the deep tone again. "Remember everything I taught you, I'll see you soon."

" _W-what do you mean? What's wrong with your brother?"_ Came the worried reply.

"It's nothing, he's fine. I just don't want him and his boyfriend going at it while I'm still here." Pushing that thought aside, he decided to rial up the other a little more. "Have you had a shower yet?"

" _Huh? No, why?"_ Came the unsure reply, Itachi knew that the other suspected him.

He hummed, his voice falling to a low whisper, a sinful tone that should only be used in bed. "That means a part of me is still inside you. That just makes me so hot for you. Let me hear your voice."

" _Ahh! Shit, don't do this to me."_ The other begged.

"Just a little more. I _need_ to hear you." Itachi emphasised the 'need' with a growl in his voice, knowing that will set the other off.

" _Fuck. Your cruel... Ahhh... Mm-nah... Ah."_ The raven loved the moans coming from the other, he knew that Deidara was jerking himself off.

Now he was going to be very cruel. "Yes, love, that's it." He felt himself start to react to the soft pants coming from the other, so he needed to end this soon or they may end up having phone sex and he just wanted to be mean to the other.

" _I-Itachi, please come over and fuck me again! Ah-hah!"_

"I'm sorry, Deidara, but it sounds like Sasuke is getting up now so I have to go. I'll make it up to you later." He said, trying to hide the fact that he was having a little too much fun torturing his lover.

" _N-no! Don't go, Itachi! I want you in me right now!"_ Itachi knew what he was doing is mean, but he knows the other will forgive him.

"I got to go, love." His voice went deeper. "How about this, if you can hold it back now, I'll give you a night you'll never forget. I'll take you out, pamper you and then thoroughly make love to you."

" _You cruel jerk. F-fuck."_ Deidara chocked on the last word and Itachi knew that he stopped touching himself, he couldn't help the sadistic smirk that appeared on his face.

"Good boy, I'll be there tonight to take you out." Taking on that tone one more time. "Good bye, Deidara. I really hope you'll _come_ for me."

That was it, Itachi heard the other moan his name and a muffled scream as Deidara came. Itachi hung up the phone with at satisfied look on his face. Then, just before he was about to get up, he sent a quick text to Deidara.

 **'Pick you up at 6pm tonight. Love you ;)'**

Going down stairs to start making some breakfast for the two, who sounded like they were getting up. Just as he started cooking the bacon he heard an annoyed yell.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!"

Itachi smirked to himself, happy that not everything has changed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. That little part at the end with Itachi and Deidara was totally unplaned, but I had fun writing it, so I decided to keep it in. I was thinking of writing a one-shot of Itachi's and Deidara's Christmas, lol.  
I know there may be some grammar and spelling mistakes in it, but I got all that I could. Sorry :)**  
 **Please review and favourite :)  
See you next time!**


End file.
